Both Lost in the Clouds
by SkyrerBludvist
Summary: What would have happened if Cloudjumper had taken both Valka and Hiccup from Berk that night... My first fanfic, expect HTTYD2 spoilers!
1. Taken

**Hey guys, so this is my first ever attempt at a fanfic so sorry if it's not great! **

**My fanfic is about what would have happened if Cloudjumper had taken both Valka _and _Hiccup that night on berk, and Stoick was left with no family.**

**I will try and update frequently, uploading a chapter each time...**

**So here is Chapter 1/Prologue**

* * *

"Stop you'll only make it worse" Valka shouted as she stopped a Viking from swinging his axe down on a dragon. The Viking pulled away and ran off annoyed. Suddenly a loud roar could be heard in the distance, it sent an echo through the village and Valka turned to see a dragon going into her house. Her heart started to beat faster within her chest.

"Hiccup." Valka said under her breath as she ran off towards the house.

She ran inside and grabbed a sword. As she went to fight the dragon she stopped taken back by what she was seeing, she hesitated but eventually lowered her sword. A rush of wonder and hope ran through her as she saw the massive four-winged dragon playing with her son. Valka had always believed that they could make peace with the dragons; that they didn't have to fight. What she was seeing at that moment was pure evidence that Vikings and dragons could get along.

By now the dragon was aware of her presence; it pulled away from the baby, accidently cutting it and making it cry. The dragon turned towards Valka and stared at her inquisitively. Keeping an eye on the vast beast, Valka walked over to her son, picked him up and cradled him in her arms. He stopped crying. The dragon continued watching Valka and the two stood staring into each other's eyes. Both mesmerised.

The wondrous sight was soon ruined however, as Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe and Valka's husband thrust an axe between Valka and the dragon. Startled, the mighty dragon pushed Stoick back and grabbed Valka. It flew off.

"Ahh, Stoick!" Valka shouted, as she was lifted off the ground. Her grip tightened around her son who she was still cradling in her arms.  
"Valka!" Stoick shouted as he saw both his wife and son get taken from him. He stood, staring after them. Even after they were long gone, Stoick was still staring into the night sky. He fell onto his knees, crying to Odin: what did he ever do to deserve this?

* * *

**So that's Chapter 1/Prologue! What are your thoughts?**

**Please review giving tips and improvements!**

**See you next time :)**


	2. Fifteen years later

**Hey guys!**

**Here's the next chapter of 'Both lost in the clouds'. This one takes 15 years after the last one!**

**Here's Chapter 2 - Fifteen years later:**

* * *

"Woah, aha, Shiftwing!" Hiccup gasped for breathe as his changewing rolled over onto him. Valka stood leaning on Cloudjumper laughing. Shiftwing rolled off of Hiccup and Hiccup stood up laughing. Shiftwing took one of his vine like antennas and wrapped it around Hiccup's foot, lifting him off the ground.

It had been 15 years since both Valka and Hiccup were taken from Berk. The massive dragon, now called Cloudjumper, who had taken them, meant no harm. He flew them to this nest made from ice, in it were hundreds of dragons all being taken care of by the alpha. Since Valka and Hiccup were taken, they have both learnt how to train, ride and live among dragons.

"Woah," Hiccup hung upside down in the air. Shiftwing moved the boy closer and began to lick him. Hiccup struggled free from the Changewing's grasp.

"Aah, you know that doesn't wash out!" Hiccup laughed as he flicked the saliva at the dragon who turned invisible and crept behind him.

Cloudjumper suddenly appeared in front of Hiccup, the four-winged dragon peered behind Hiccup's shoulder and huffed, revealing where the sneaky changewing stood. Shiftwing picked up Hiccup with its' antennas and put the boy on its back as it turned visible once more.  
"He knows it's feeding time." Valka chuckled as she jumped onto Cloudjumper's back. The two dragons and their masters flew off out of the nest.

They stopped flying once they got to the ocean and they hovered in the air as all the other dragons from the nest joined them. They waited impatiently until finally, the great white, ice-breathing bewilderbeast rose from the water. As the alpha fell back into the water, millions of fish flew across the sky. Hiccup gripped onto his dragon tightly as Shiftwing dived through the air catching as many fish as he could.

After feeding time, Valka, Hiccup and their dragons went for a flight through the sky. While flying Valka noticed an island covered in dragon traps. She looked worriedly at Hiccup, who also possessed an anxious look.

"Drago's dragon trappers will be here tomorrow. I'll come and stop them; I guess you'll continue exploring?" Valka asked Hiccup as they headed back to the nest.

"Yeah, unless you want my help?" Hiccup looked at his mother.

"I'll be fine. So where will you be heading this time?" Valka looked at her son.

"I think I'll head east." Hiccup lay back on his dragon and stared at the clouds passing above them.

"Be careful, Berk's that way" Valka said sternly. Hiccup sat up as soon as she said Berk, a curious expression on his face.

"I shouldn't have told you that… don't go anywhere near the island, you hear me? They mustn't see you, and if they see Shiftwing they'll try to kill him!" Valka looked concerned.

"Right, yes, okay. I won't." Hiccup hesitantly answered. Valka smiled at him and the two flew back to the nest to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Please leave a review with thoughts and improvements!**

**Will post the next chapter tomorrow :)**


	3. Finding Home

**Hey guys, here's another chapter of Both lost in the clouds!**

**Toothless is finally in it :)**

**So here is Chapter 3 - Finding Home:**

* * *

The wind ruffled Hiccup's hair as he flew through the sky. He had left that morning and was still flying east hours later; every so often he would discover an island and would rest there with Shiftwing before setting off again.

In the early hours of his flight Hiccup had found some dragon traps and so got Shiftwing to melt the traps with his acidy breathe. But by now he had ventured away from the territory of Drago, so everywhere was now dragon trap-free.

Hiccup and Shiftwing flew up as high as they could and then fell in a circular motion, before the two started to perform astonishing tricks. At one point, Shiftwing wrapped one of his antennas around Hiccup and Hiccup let go of the dragon. The two fell, skydiving side by side watching each other; then when they were several feet above the ground, Shiftwing reeled his antenna in allowing Hiccup to grab hold and sit on the dragon in time for Shiftwing to fly and stop them from plummeting into the cold ocean below.

"Come on, bud. It's going to get dark soon, we'd better find an island to stay for the night." Hiccup told his dragon. They continued to fly east.

Soon, Hiccup could see land ahead. It was a massive island in the distance.  
"Hey, we can go there." Hiccup stated, however, as they got closer Hiccup could see that the island was surrounded by dragons, and there were buildings, some on fire, covering the land. Hiccup made Shiftwing halt.

"Berk…" He whispered. He slowly flew closer to the island until he was close enough to see the island but not close enough for the Berkians to see him. His mother had told him of this place, of his dad the chief and how the Vikings have this war with the dragons. His mother told him how they train the Vikings his age so that they can help fight and kill dragons. Hiccup shuddered at the simple thought. He stayed in the sky, watching the war below.

* * *

**On Berk**

* * *

It was only a few days ago when Astrid had killed the monstrous nightmare in front of the whole village. The Viking teens had finished their training with Gobber, and now instead of putting fire out, they were allowed to help the adults fight the dragons. Astrid ran after a deadly nadder flailing her axe in the air, when she heard a Viking shout the very words no Viking wanted to hear.

"Night Fury!" Everyone ducked as the piercing sound of the mysterious dragon could be heard. A plasma blast suddenly came hurtling towards the village. It was bang on target.  
'This is my chance' Astrid thought, she grabbed a bola and ran up onto a hill. Readying her arm, she waited for the night fury to come again.

As soon as it came, she locked her gaze onto it and threw the bola as far as she could. There was a deafening silence, Astrid realised that she was being watched by the rest of the teens, and some of the older Vikings, including Stoick the chief.

Suddenly the silence was filled with the screech of a night fury as it fell out of the sky.  
"Yes!"  
"Well done Astrid!"  
"You hit it!"  
"Woo!" All the Vikings cheered, Astrid turned around smiling. She walked down the hill towards the chief.

"Well done Astrid! You've really proved yourself." Stoick beamed at Astrid. Their celebration was soon interrupted by a group of nadders breathing fire at them.  
"Back to your stations people, take them down," Stoick yelled, he turned to Astrid, "we'll find your night fury after the battle." Stoick ran off towards a monstrous nightmare. Astrid sprinted towards a gronkle, pride rushing through her body. She was finally a true Viking.

* * *

Hiccup watched in horror as the night fury hurtled out of the sky.

"Come on bud." Hiccup and his dragon headed in the direction of the fallen night fury. He wasn't going to let Vikings kill such a mesmerising creature.

Shiftwing landed in the forest and Hiccup jumped off. It was dark and with a wild night fury in the woods somewhere, Hiccup was slightly frightened. Hiccup looked up at the sky and towards berk, trying to work out where the night fury might have landed. After he had a fair idea of where it might be, he headed in that direction. Closely followed by Shiftwing.

Hiccup abruptly came out into an opening, a large patch of forest where the trees had all been knocked down and there was a massive trench like groove in the ground. Hiccup jumped into the groove and followed it.

"Woah" Hiccup murmered as he saw the night fury lying on the ground. After he had gotten over the amazing sight of the dragon he slowly started to walk towards it.

* * *

**So that was 'Finding Home'! **

**What did you think?**

**Please leave a review with thoughts and improvements,**

**See you tomorrow with the next chapter :)**


	4. Making Friends

**Hey guys!**

**Here's the next chapter, Hiccup and Toothless finally meet!**

**Sorry it's later than usual, the internet on my mum's laptop doesn't always work.**

**The chapters are finally getting longer :) but I upload everyday to make up for the short chapters. Sorry I'm just no good at story writing.**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 4 - Making Friends:**

* * *

"Wait here bud." Hiccup told the changewing, Shiftwing abruptly sat down. Hiccup smiled and continued making his way towards the night fury. The night fury suddenly heard Hiccup's footsteps and struggled to turn its head towards him.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you; I'm going to save you. It's okay, trust me." Hiccup put his hand out towards the night fury as he continued to whisper encouraging words. The night fury hesitated but soon put its head forwards into Hiccup's hand. Hiccup smiled; after the night fury pulled away, he walked round to where the bola was tied and took out his knife. He began to cut at the ropes.

Once the dragon was free, Hiccup stood back and put the knife away. The night fury stood up and walked towards Hiccup sniffing him; he then looked at the boy and smiled a gummy smile.

"Toothless?" Hiccup chuckled as he noticed the dragon had no teeth. However, teeth soon appeared in the dragon's mouth as the night fury noticed the changewing watching.

"Wow, retractable teeth… oh, right, don't worry, that's my dragon Shiftwing. He's very friendly. Shiftwing come here!" Shiftwing cautiously walked over to Hiccup, keeping an eye on the night fury.

"Shiftwing, this is…. Err," Hiccup paused for a second thinking, "This is Toothless! You like that name?" Hiccup asked the night fury, Toothless cooed as if agreeing with that name.

"Alright, so Shiftwing this is Toothless and Toothless this is Shiftwing my changewing!" Hiccup smiled at the two dragons. Shiftwing curiously crept closer to Toothless and sniffed him. This caused Toothless to snarl and growl, and this made Shiftwing instantly turn invisible. Toothless stopped growling and sat up, a confused expression on his face as he tried to work out where the dragon had mysteriously gone. Hiccup laughed as Shiftwing became visible again and Shiftwing joined in with the laughing. Toothless seemed to find this amusing and began to mimic the noise they were making.

After a few minutes of Shiftwing constantly turning invisible and visible again to amuse the night fury, Hiccup's smile fell from his face and he became very serious. He looked over in the direction of Berk to see that there were few dragons left attacking the village.

"We've got to get out of here before the Vikings come looking for you Toothless. Let's go find an island to stay on, come on!" Hiccup hopped onto Shiftwing and the two took to the air. They hovered just above the trees, waiting for Toothless to follow.

"Come on bud." Hiccup looked down at Toothless. Shiftwing scowled, Hiccup only ever called him bud and he didn't want to be replaced. Hiccup was unaware of Shiftwing's reaction as he watched Toothless prepare for take-off. Toothless jumped off the ground and began to flap his wings; he started to fly towards Hiccup.

However, after he was a few feet in the air, he lost control and fell back down to the ground. He attempted to fly another two times, but both ended with the same result. Hiccup looked concerned, he made Shiftwing land and then went over to Toothless.

"Toothless, open out your wings," He opened out his arms as if to show the dragon what to do. Toothless opened out his wings, Hiccup studied the wings closely, "nothing wrong with your wings…. Hm, let's see your tail." Hiccup pointed to Toothless's tail and Toothless held it out. Hiccup studied it; he instantly knew what was wrong.

"The bola must have ripped off half of your tail, you can't fly…" Hiccup regretfully told Toothless. Toothless nudged Hiccup's hands with his head as if he was telling Hiccup it was okay.  
"We've got to hide so the Berkians don't find you… this way." Hiccup started to run through the forest in the opposite direction to Berk. Both of the dragons followed closely behind.

After a good five minutes of walking, Hiccup came across a large rock, he went around it, and was shocked to see a massive cove the other side. However, the cove was in a valley impossible for a dragon to climb out.

"This is perfect, except, once you go in you won't be able to get out Toothless. I guess Shiftwing could help you up, it'll have to do. Hiccup stated turning towards the dragons behind him. He slowly climbed down the side of valley, Shiftwing flew in and Toothless glided in, they both waited eagerly for Hiccup to join them. Hiccup eventually made it into the cove.

"Well, guess we're stuck here until the Berkians give up looking for you. Tomorrow me and Shiftwing will go and get some resources and food. Until then we'll just eat the fish in the lake here. The two dragons cooed in agreement and the three of them went to explore the cove.

* * *

**So that was chapter 4, hope you enjoyed :)**

**Please review with thoughts and improvements!**

**See you with a new chapter tomorrow!**


	5. Night Fury, No Fury

**Hey guys!**

**Here's the next chapter of my fanfic.**

**Just wanted to say a missive thanks to The-Flying-Lemur who helped me improve my writing massively!**

**So here's Chapter 5 - Night Fury, No Fury**

* * *

"This way, it should have landed somewhere here." Astrid told Stoick as they walked through the forest, closely followed by Gobber. She looked up at the moon shining down on Misgard. She shivered and continued walking, gripping her axe tightly. Stoick and Gobber both held torches and followed the young girl eagerly.

They had finally finished battling the dragons. The dragons had reluctantly flown back to their nest in defeat, with very little food; dreading how the Queen would react. The three Vikings trudged through the forest, unware that they'd never see some of those dragons again, and not because they were too scared to return.

"Ah." Gobber spluttered as he walked into Stoick who had suddenly halted.  
"Watch it." Stoick turned to his best friend. Then turned back to join Astrid in gaping at what they were seeing.  
"So… what are we looking…. Oh." Gobber started to say as he walked round Stoick to see what the two were looking at.

He soon was gaping to.

The three of them looked at the broken trees and the groove in the ground, awestruck.  
"It must've landed here!" Astrid chuffed as she jumped into the groove. Stoick and Gobber jumped down to and the three of them followed the channel.

However, their excitement soon died down as they came to where the night fury landed, only to find that there was no night fury! Stoick and Gobber gasped, simply staring. Meanwhile Astrid flung her axe at a tree in anger.

This would have been enough to show what an amazing Viking warrior she was. In her mind, killing the monstrous nightmare and almost all of the other dragons in training wasn't enough. No, she had to be the first ever Viking to kill a night fury.

She huffed in frustration as she walked over to a tree and pulled her axe from its trunk. She paused for a few moments as she heard rustling nearby. She looked around for what she thought was the night fury. With no luck she thrust her axe into the tree once more.

"Calm down Astrid!" Gobber told the screaming girl; Astrid simply exhaled deeply and removed her axe from the tree for a second time.  
"It must have escaped, look." Stoick pointed to a bola lying on the ground in a tangled heap. Astrid took one look at the bola; it was the bola she had thrown at the night fury.

She yelled and chucked her axe at the same tree which now had an incredibly deep slash in it.  
"Astrid, if you throw your axe at that tree one more time the tree will fall down." Stoick sternly told Astrid as she stood breathing heavily.  
"Besides, it's not the trees fault the night fury escaped." Gobber claimed as he turned and started plodding back towards the village. Stoick eyed Astrid, before following the blacksmith back to Berk.

Astrid walked over to the bola curiously; she wanted to know how the night fury had escaped. She picked the bola up and ran the thick rope through her hands. She gasped as she was holding the end of the rope sooner than she should of. She picked up the other end and held the two ends together; they had once been joined. She instantly assumed the night fury had somehow torn the rope in half, but as she studied the ends closely she noticed that each thread was the same length.

It hadn't been torn; it had been cut with a dagger of some sort.

The real scenario for the night furies escape soon hit Astrid as she realised that someone, or something had freed the night fury! She staggered as she stood up, but once she regained her balance she ran after Stoick and Gobber to tell them her findings.

Hiccup watched from behind the tree, waiting for the Berkian girl to leave. Once she did, he walked round the tree to the bola. He picked up the rope to view what had given the Viking evidence that someone had saved the night fury. He stood up and threw the bola to the ground, why did he leave the bola there?

Hiccup chuckled as he saw the tree with a deep slash in it. He was stood behind there the whole time yet the short tempered girl hadn't notice him. He sauntered back to the cove, knowing that he and his dragons would be safe for the rest of the night.

* * *

**So what did you think of Night Fury, No Fury?**

**Please leave a review with thoughts and improvements!**

**See you tomorrow with the next chapter! :)**


	6. Hiding Envy

**Hey guys!**

**Here's the next chapter of my fanfic!**

**So here's Chapter 6 - Hiding Envy:**

* * *

Hiccup yawned and stretched, Shiftwing and Toothless did to. The sun concealed the cove in bright sunlight as the two dragons and their master woke up from what was a rough night's sleep. Even though Hiccup had seen the Berkians give up on the night fury, he still knew that the young girl, who looked about his age, would probably be back.

* * *

Hiccup was right. Astrid walked through the forest, her axe gripped tightly in her hand yet again. She just had to hope that the night fury had been injured in a way which would stop it from leaving.

"This time. This time for sure." She murmured to herself as she walked along the channel made by a falling night fury. She soon came to the tree with the very deep cut in it, she smirked but shortly became serious again as she saw the bola, still lying on the ground; however, it had moved.

She looked thoughtfully at the bola before trying to work out which way the night fury would have gone. She viewed Berk and realised the night fury probably went in the opposite direction to the village. So that's where she headed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup was out of the cove picking some wild berries for breakfast when something caught his eye in the distance. His eyes widened in fear as he saw the young Viking girl heading towards him. He dropped the berries in panic and legged it back to the cove.

"Guys, a Viking's coming, we must hide! Hmm, Toothless go hide in that shady corner; you'll blend in with the shadows. And Shiftwing… you know what to do." Hiccup looked encouragingly at his dragons to try and hide his worry. Toothless ran over to the corner of the cove, the shadows from rocks made it dark; as dark as the shiny scales on him which made him perfectly camouflaged.

Hiccup watched as the night fury wrapped his wings around himself, causing him to vanish from sight. Shiftwing, meanwhile, sat up against the cove wall and opened out his wings. Hiccup ran over to the changewing and stood against him. The cove vanished from sight as Shiftwing wrapped his wings around Hiccup, then the cove soon became visible again to Hiccup as Shiftwing turned invisible himself. His wings wrapped around the boy made it appear that there wasn't anyone there.

Now all they had to do was hope and wait.

* * *

Astrid suddenly heard a loud squelch from beneath her as she continued trudging through the forest. She looked down to see lots of berries spread across the. She frowned and continued walking until she came across a missive rock, she went around it and was shocked to see a massive cove in a valley. This was the perfect place to stay while you were recovering from an injury. If the night fury was still on Berk, it had to be here.

Of course, the night fury was here, but Astrid didn't know that, from what she could see, there was no one in the cove. At one point, she even looked directly at each of dragons but didn't notice them. She eventually gave in and left, the night fury must have flown away.

* * *

"That was close." Hiccup sighed with relief as Shiftwing opened out his wings and became visible again.  
"Toothless, you can come out bud." Shiftwing snarled as Toothless came out from his hiding place and ran over to Hiccup, who he then began to lick.  
"Ah, yes I know, we did it." Toothless tripped Hiccup up with his tail and continued to lick him. Hiccup did a back roll to get out of licking range.  
"Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out!" The two continued to play. Shiftwing, growled at the pair before going to hunt fish.

* * *

**So that was Hiding Envy :)**

**Sorry it was shorter than usual, chapters will eventually get longer, promise!**

**Please leave a review with thoughts and improvements!**

**See you next time**


	7. Sudden Changes

**Hey guys!**

**Here is the next chapter :)**

**Here's Chapter 7 - Sudden Changes:**

* * *

"Morning bud." Hiccup said as he woke up to find two big green eyes staring down at him. He sat up and looked around, reminding himself where he was. Toothless helped the sleepy teenage stand up before running over to Shiftwing to help him hunt breakfast in the lake.

Once Hiccup had fully awoken, he went over to the two dragons who were now splashing about in the lake. Hiccup simply stood and watched them laughing to himself before continuing.  
"Hey, I take it we've finished hunting, any luck? I'm starving." The two dragons stopped playing and looked at Hiccup before waddling out of the lake onto dry land. Hiccup waited as they both regurgitated some fish.

"Lovely." Hiccup said with a hint of sarcasm. He counted the fish as the dragons stood, proud with their catch.  
"Only five…. Great, one for me, two each for you. It's not enough; we're not having any luck with this lake are we? I know! Shiftwing and I can go hunting in the sea before lunch. You'll have to wait here Toothless, don't worry though, I'll find a way to get you flying again, promise." Both dragons cooed in agreement and ate their share of the fish. Toothless then shot a plasma blast at the campfire Hiccup had set up so that he could cook his breakfast.

Hiccup smiled at the dragons, picked up the fish and sauntered over to the blazing fire. He sat down and began cooking his fish.

* * *

The next two hours consisted of Hiccup playing with the dragons, and then drawing in the sand with a stick, while the dragons took a nap. Toothless had soon woken up though and also began to draw in the sand with a tree.

"Alright, Shiftwing we need to go hunting now!" Hiccup called over to the changewing who had just woken up. It was nearly midday and the three of them were beginning to get hungry.  
"Toothless, you must stay here, okay? If you hear anyone coming, do not let them see you, hide in the same place as last time. Alright, we'll be back within half an hour, hopefully with lots of fish." Hiccup smiled at the night fury, who cooed and gave a gummy smile back. Shiftwing was now stood behind them and Hiccup jumped onto his back. They both flew off towards the ocean.

* * *

"There we go." Hiccup murmured as he hopped off of Shiftwing once they had landed in the cove.  
"Hey bud!" As soon as he had seen the two returns from their hunting trip, Toothless had bounded over to them and was now welcoming Hiccup back.

Just like he had said, Shiftwing and Hiccup had been out hunting for half an hour. They had flown to a part of the ocean, out of sight form the main village of Berk, and their trip had been very successful. They had caught enough fish to last them the rest of the day plus breakfast the following morning.

"Now, let's have some lunch. Toothless?" Hiccup looked at Toothless who shot a plasma blast at the campfire. Shiftwing presented Toothless with all the fish they had caught and the night fury's eyes widened in joy.  
"That's not all for now bud. It's got to last another three meals each." Hiccup made two piles of fish for the dragon to eat for lunch, he then put the rest away, ready for later. He then proceeded to cook his lunch. Once the fish was cooked Hiccup began tucking in.

* * *

"That was filling." Hiccup lay back to find him staring into Toothless's eyes.  
"Woah, where did you come from," Hiccup stood up to face Toothless, "You night fury's are very sneaky aren't you."

"They are aren't they." Hiccup froze in horror as he heard the all too familiar voice of the young, short tempered Viking. He turned around to see her stood a few feet behind him, one hand on her hip, the other holding her axe; and she looked angry. Very angry.

* * *

**Cliff Hanger!**

**What do you think going to happen then?!**

**Please leave a review with thoughts and improvements.**

**See you tomorrow with the next chapter :)**


	8. Trust and Anger

**Hey guys!**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Let's see what Astrid's going to do,**

**Here's Chapter 8 - Trust and Anger:**

* * *

"Who are you and what are you doing with my night fury?" Astrid scowled at the young boy. She was training in the forest when she saw the smoke from his fire. She had no idea who he was; he looked the same age as her but was definitely not a Viking. He was scrawny with no muscle; he had auburn messy hair and wore some sort of leather armour with a utility belt which appeared to be holding a small notebook and the hilt of a sword.

"Err… Toothless isn't your night fury!" Hiccup looked cautiously at the axe the girl was holding. She noticed this and smirked a little as she saw the uncertainty in his eyes.

"Um yeah! I shot him down…. wait. Toothless?" Astrid gave Hiccup a very judging look. Hiccup simply nodded.  
"Why would you call a night fury Toothless? And you've named it, really, how is it not attacking you?" Astrid really wanted to throw her axe at the dragon but the boy was stood in between them.

"He's not attacking me because he trusts me and we've bonded. And Toothless why don't you show her why you're called that." Hiccup turned round to face Toothless who was snarling at the girl. After hearing his instructions Toothless opened his mouth to show all his teeth. Astrid looked at him in confusion, but her question was soon answered as Toothless retracted his teeth and proceeded to make a gummy smile once he saw the girl's reaction

Astrid stood speechless for a second before snapping back to reality. The boy possessed a very smug expression and this angered her.

"Who are you?" Astrid hissed. She began to make her way towards the boy, slowly lifting her axe. Hiccup saw this and backed up towards Toothless. All of sudden there was a loud roar and acid was shot out in front of Astrid. She staggered back in shock as Shiftwing became visible.

Shiftwing had been stood to the side invisible, watching the young girl carefully; making sure she wouldn't hurt Hiccup.

"What! You have another dragon!? A changewing?!" Astrid backed up slightly, carefully eyeing the changewing.

"Oh yeah, that's Shiftwing. And if you must know, well, I'm from quite far away; I live in a dragon nest with my mum. I was exploring when I came across Berk during a dragon raid the other night. Who are you?" Hiccup eyed Astrid. She paid no attention to him; she was focusing on the two dragons growling at her. Hiccup noticed this and so asked his question again.

"Who are you?" This time Astrid heard, she looked back and forth at the dragons and the boy.

"Astrid. So you live with your mum in… wait… you know where the nest is? Our chief has been trying to hunt down the nest for years, you can take us there!" Hiccup was taken aback by her words, if the Vikings found the nest, god knows what would happen!

"The nest I live in isn't the one you're looking for. It's too far away, there's one that's closer but you can't find it and I'm not helping you. Besides, I've never been there." Hiccup scowled at Astrid. He could tell Astrid was ready to attack if she wanted to, and she definitely wanted to.

"Okay but seriously you have pet dragons? You're on their side? You live with them? Come on, don't you see, they are horrible monsters who deserve to die!" Astrid shouted at Hiccup, who continued to scowl, even though deep down her words had hurt him.

"They are not monsters! They don't need to be killed; they only attack Berk because they have to. They're forced to!" Both Hiccup and his mum knew about the red death, although they had never seen it, they knew that it controlled the dragons and made them bring it food.

"Oh so you do know where the nest is? Stoick will be pleased about this! You know, I still don't know your name!" Astrid edged closer to Hiccup, he could see the anger in her eyes. He wasn't too keen on telling her his name; he assumed the whole village knew about Hiccup the chief's son who was taken from him by a dragon.

Astrid edged closer and the dragons got ready to pounce. Hiccup signalled the dragons to stand down, Astrid couldn't kill him; he had precious information.

By now Astrid was stood directly in front of Hiccup; her axe only centimetres away from his neck.  
"What is your name?" She coldly asked. Hiccup couldn't understand how such beautiful blue eyes could hold so much anger and hatred in them. He gulped before answering.

"Hiccup." Astrid's eyebrows rose in curiosity. He could tell that the name was familiar to her, she just didn't tell him that.

"Thank you. Now you're coming with me." She grabbed Hiccup's arm and began to drag him towards the exit of the cove. Toothless growled and leapt in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. The night fury suddenly appearing in front of them gave Hiccup a chance to pull away. He rubbed his arm where she had been holding him.

"Ow! No I can't let you tell them, I can't let you kill dragons. My dragons won't trust you unless you stop killing dragons, and if they don't trust you they will stop you from harming me and you won't be able to take me back to the village." Hiccup walked back towards Shiftwing.

"What could possibly make me like dragons?" Astrid huffed. She wasn't going to give in this easily. Hiccup sighed.

"Just let me show you!" Hiccup held out one hand towards Astrid and the other to Shiftwing. Astrid wondered what he was planning to do; that's when she realised that Shiftwing had a saddle on. She stepped back in shock, she didn't realise he rode them, and she didn't know what to do. She looked at Shiftwing and then back to Hiccup who looked at her longingly. She groaned.

"Fine, I'll come but I highly doubt this will change my mind!" She made her way towards the changewing.

"Oh, the axe stays here." Hiccup nodded towards the axe still being held in her hand. Astrid gave him a dirty look before dropping it on the ground. She then proceeded to hop onto Shiftiwng's back behind Hiccup who was already up.

"Is the night fury coming?" Astrid asked as she noticed that Toothless was sat watching them.

"No, because when you shot him down you ripped his tail fin off and now he can't fly!" Hiccup scowled at Astrid who shrugged her shoulders, a slight smirk on a her face.

"Let's go Shiftwing, slowly!" And with that, Shiftwing took off into the sky.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Please leave a review with thoughts and improvements.**

**See you next time :)**


	9. Changing Minds

**Hey guys,**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Just going to say, there's a bit of Hiccstrid!**

**So here's Chapter 9 - Changing Minds:**

* * *

"Hello? You still back there or did you fall off?" Hiccup joked, they had been flying for no more than three minutes but Astrid hadn't said a single word since they were on the ground.

"Oh very funny! I… I just don't know what to say. Oh and I'm focusing on not falling off right now." Astrid snapped, tightening her grip around Hiccup's waist.

"You aren't going to fall off, and even if you do Shiftwing can catch you! So, you don't know what to say, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Astrid shifted in her seat. She hated to admit it but she was enjoying the flight very much, she was taking a liking to both dragon and rider.

"Good thing I guess. When you're up here you feel… you feel…" Astrid frowned as she tried to think of the right word to describe it.

"Free." Hiccup finished her sentence for her, looking back at her and smiling. She smiled back. Hiccup turned back to face where they were going as Shiftwing started to incline; getting closer to the clouds.

Astrid looked down nervously then shifted her towards Hiccup. She still knew very little about him and she had many questions. She had to admit that she was beginning to like him, but she wasn't sure if she fully trusted him. He was hiding something, but she didn't know what. He didn't even want to tell her his name; Hiccup, Astrid had heard that name before but she couldn't think where and why. She just knew that she wanted to find out more about him; she took a deep breathe.

"So, tell me more about this nest you live in, why is it just you and your mother and why do you live there anyway?" She looked down sheepishly. Hiccup turned around and smiled before giving his answer.

"Well, um, only if you promise not to tell anyone. Don't even tell them that I'm on Berk, don't tell them about me or my dragons. No one must know." Hiccup looked sternly into Astrid's eyes, she could tell he really meant so she nodded. She didn't want to lose his trust, he had the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself on his side!

Once Hiccup was sure Astrid was telling the truth he continued.

"Okay, umm, We went there when I was a baby. My mum left her village because, like Berk, they all killed dragons and she strongly believed that we could make peace with them. So, one day she befriended a dragon and flew off on it, of course she brought me to. The dragon led her straight to this dragon sanctuary where there were hundreds of dragons all being protected by the great bewilderbeast, the king of all dragons. So, she made the sanctuary her home, she learnt how to train dragons, she found all of their secrets and as I grew older, she taught me more and more of her knowledge. And well, here we are now." Hiccup chuckled as he saw Astrid's awestruck expression.

"Wow. Won't your mother be worried since you're so far away from home?" Astrid frowned realising he must have been away from home for a couple of days.

"Well, for now she'll be fine. When I go on little adventures I'm often away for several days, sometimes a week. So she won't start worrying… yet." Hiccup looked at Astrid with reassurance.

Suddenly, Shiftwing began to dive down below the clouds. As they came out of a cloud they were joined by hundreds of dragons, all flying in the same direction, most of them holding prey in their claws.

"Hiccup what's happening?" Astrid started to panic as she saw all the dragons surrounding them.

"Uh-oh." Hiccup soon realise that they were being taken to the nest with the red death.

"What?" Astrid tightened her grip on Hiccup as she watched a monstrous nightmare fly past them.

"We're going to the nest. Where the queen lives, she controls the dragons and is making them return with their kill." Hiccup tried to stay calm but he knew that the red death ate the dragons if they had no food for her, and Shiftwing had no food for her.

"What, so there's a queen and a king?" Hiccup nodded. Soon Dragon Island was in sight. Astrid's eyes widened as she saw the huge volcano like mountain in the middle. She prayed to Odin, hoping Shiftwing wouldn't go in. But he did.

* * *

"Woah!" Astrid whispered as they entered the inside of the mountain, there were dragons perched here and there. Most were flying over a big pit, dropping their kill into it. Shiftwing flew around a bit before flying behind a large rock and landing behind it. The three of them peered around the corner.

"Is the queen down there?" Astrid asked Hiccup, gesturing to the pit.

"Yes but be quiet or she'll hear us." Unfortunately it was too late. All of a sudden, the queen rose her head above the mist, looking around for the two intruders. She soon found them.

"Shiftwing go!" Shiftwing flew into the air toward the exit, the red death lunged at them but missed and the three of them made it safely out.

* * *

"Well that was slightly terrifying." Astrid stated as they flew back towards Berk.

"Yes, and that is why you mustn't tell anyone about it. Only dragons can find the nest, if your chief found out and went there, well, it wouldn't end well." Hiccup looked concerned; he still didn't trust Astrid 100% and wanted to make it clear that she couldn't tell anybody about where she had been.

"I promise I won't tell anyone anything, I'm going to try and visit you every day, and I can bring you food and resources. No one will suspect anything because I always go into the forest to train." Astrid assured, she smiled at Hiccup who smiled back.

"Thanks. So I'm guessing that means I changed your mind?" Hiccup smirked at Astrid who blushed and looked away.

"I have to admit. This is pretty amazing and I realise now how wrong we are about dragons. So, yeah, I guess you've changed my mind." Astrid smiled. Of course, now she no longer wanted to kill dragons, but she was the top student in dragon training.

"What's wrong you look worried?" Hiccup had turned around to see Astrid with a worried look, her eyes showed guilt.

"Huh, oh, well I've killed three dragons already; in dragon training!" She looked down sheepishly as she saw the pain that one sentence had caused in Hiccup.

"It's okay. It was before you knew the truth about dragons. You had been taught to kill them. Just don't hurt them any more." Hiccup gave Astrid a weak smile.

They continued their flight back to Berk in silence.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**I know there wasn't much Hiccstrid but they've only just met.**

**Please review with thoughts and improvements!**

**See you soon with the next chapter :)**


	10. Another Day on Berk

**Hi guys!**

**Here is the tenth chapter! Ten chapters! :D**

**So here's chapter 10 - Another Day on Berk:**

* * *

"That was nice. Did you two enjoy your breakfast?" Hiccup finished off the last of his cooked fish as he looked over at his two dragons who had also finished their breakfast and were smiling at him.

Once Hiccup and Astrid had returned from their flight yesterday, they both played around with Toothless for a while before Astrid went back to the village as the sun set. That night Hiccup had had the best sleep since he came to Berk, he had succeeded in showing a Viking the truth about dragons. Maybe he could eventually show the whole of Berk that they could make peace with them.

Hiccup watched the two dragons play fighting as he put the fire out, he was expecting Astrid to return around midday and she had promised to bring them lunch. So, with a couple hours to spare, Hiccup decided to follow his dragons into the lake for a quick swim.

* * *

"This place certainly is nice isn't it?" Hiccup had finished his morning swim about an hour ago and was now lying on the ground watching the clouds fly above him. Both dragons were also lying down either side of him; Shiftwing was taking a nap while Toothless watched his human friend intently.

"Good morning." Hiccup sat straight up to see Astrid walking towards him; she was carrying a large basket and had a satchel over her shoulder. Hiccup smiled.

"What is it with you and sneaking up on us? And you're early, it's not midday yet!" Hiccup stood up as Astrid reached them.

"Sorry, I had nothing to do this morning. Most Vikings left yesterday with the chief to try and track down the nest, it's really quiet in the village! And no it's not because I told them where it was." Astrid could see the uncertainty in Hiccup's eyes, but it soon left once she had assured him his secret was still safe.

"Okay then…. What's in the bags?" Hiccup asked as Astrid put the basket and the bag on the ground. Toothless wondered over to the basket and started sniffing it. Astrid laughed before answering.

"Lunch. Toothless that's for later! Aah yes it's nice to see you again!" Toothless started licking Astrid as if to say hello. She pulled away and started scratching his chin. Hiccup walked over to them and joined in.

"So, what are we doing today?" Astrid asked as she continued scratching Toothless, who was sat down smiling; enjoying all the attention very much.

"Er, I haven't really thought about it! I guess we can go flying again if you want. Hmm, I want to try and work how I'm going to get Toothless flying again." Hiccup frowned as he saw the night fury's tail which was missing a tail fin. Astrid followed his gaze and looked at his tail thinking.

"Well I'm guessing you need to make him a new tail fin…. Ooh you can use the forge in our village! We can sneak in there and-"Astrid started but was soon interrupted by Hiccup who was a bit overwhelmed with all that she was saying.

"Woah woah woah! I can't do that, I have no idea how to make things in a forge! But yes, I do need to replace his tail fin." Astrid wondered why she had thought he would be able to use a forge, even she couldn't. The only other option was if Gobber, made it.

"What if you told the blacksmith Gobber about everything? Then he could make it for you, and I'm sure he'd be happy to keep your secret." Astrid looked at Hiccup hopefully but he was too focused in thought to notice.

Gobber. He knew who she was talking about, his mother had told him about Gobber; he was Stoick's best friend. This meant he would most definitely recognise Hiccup's name, and if he found out who Hiccup was, he'd want to tell Stoick!

"No, I can't it's too risky. I would only trust the other Vikings are age, the adults, I'm guessing, wouldn't want to betray their chief by hiding a boy on the island. I guess Toothless will just have to wait until I'm ready to show myself to the whole village; which won't be for ages." Hiccup looked into Astrid's eyes, hoping she'd understand. He knew he'd have to tell her that he was the chief's son at some point; just not yet.

"Oh alright. Shall we go flying now or have lunch first?" She smiled at Hiccup, hoping to lighten his mood. He smiled back.

"It's not a good idea to go flying after eating. So flying it is!" They both grinned at each and went over to Shiftwing who was now awake. They clambered on and took off into the sky.

* * *

"That was great! I wish I had a changewing." Astrid smiled at Shiftwing as she got off, Hiccup closely followed and the two sat down by Toothless who was waiting impatiently for them to return.

They had been flying for a good 45 minutes. Luckily they didn't have to visit the nest this time; Hiccup had made sure they flew in the opposite direction to it.

"Alright, let's have lunch. What did you bring?" Hiccup asked as Astrid grabbed her satchel and started rummaging through whatever was in it.

"Well, I have bread and chicken for us, and a basket full of fish for the dragons!" She placed the satchel on floor and went over to the basket. She called for the dragons to come over and watched, licking their lips, as she emptied out the basket's contents. Once she started to walk back to Hiccup, the two dragons tucked in greedily.

"Wow, thanks." Hiccup watched as she emptied out the satchel's contents and they both began eating.

* * *

"Come on, it'll be fine. Like I said, the village is really quiet; there's barely anyone in it!" They had finished lunch and Astrid was trying to talk Hiccup into sneaking into the village so he could see where she lived. She tucked desperately on his arm, trying to pull him towards the exit of the cove.

"Oh okay fine! But I'm not entering the village, we stay around the outskirts; and if we get caught I will set Toothless on you!" Hiccup sighed. Astrid smiled and pulled him towards the exit. The two left the cove and made their way to the village.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Please leave a review with thoughts and improvements.**

**See you next time :)**


	11. Unexpected Guests

**Hi Guys,**

**Here's the next chapter of Both Lost in the clouds!  
**

**Sorry if it seems rushed, I had very little time to get it written.**

**But here's Chapter 11 - Unexpected Guests:**

* * *

Once Astrid and Hiccup reached the borders of the village, they hid behind a house, peering round the corner to get a good look at the quiet village. Astrid held a smug look on her face as she watched Hiccup looking at the village in awe.

"This village is massive compared to the one my mum and I go to for resources! I see what you mean by quiet; how many people went on that hunt?" He whispered turning his head towards her and smiling. He turned back around and continued to view the village, pulling his head back behind the house whenever someone passed every now and then. He realised a lot of people were heading into a big building with massive doors. Astrid noticed him looking at it curiously.

"That's the great hall. Oh and that over there is the forge." She explained, pointing towards the forge. Hiccup pulled back slightly as a man with only one leg and one arm left the forge.

"That's Gobber." Astrid smiled at Hiccup who was curiously watching the black smith. The description his mum had given him about Gobber was very accurate. From what she had said, Gobber sounded quite reliable. If Hiccup wasn't Stoick's son he would have been happy to ask the black smith for help with Toothless's tail.

"You know, I think you really should ask for Gobber's help. Well…. I don't know how he would react to your dragons. But if you changed my mind, you could change his!" Astrid really wanted to help Hiccup but didn't know why he really didn't want to befriend anyone in the village. She knew he was hiding some piece of vital information but she didn't know what.

"I can't. He might kill my dragons and even if he's okay, what about when the chief comes back, surely he wouldn't want to keep a massive secret from his best friend!" Hiccup shuffled further behind the house so no one would hear or see them.

"I never told you that Stoick and Gobber were best friends! How do you know that?" Astrid raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Oh, um, I saw them when you came looking for the night fury, they seemed really close, you could tell they had a good friendship… you know Gobber was right, it wasn't that tree's fault the night fury escaped." Hiccup smirked at Astrid who blushed and punched him in the arm. Hiccup flinched and started rubbing his arm.

"It was pretty stupid to leave the bola there though." Now Hiccup was the one blushing, he rolled his eyes at Astrid's remark and continued to look around the village from behind the house.

* * *

For the next hour Hiccup and Astrid hid behind houses and watched the village around them. Once Hiccup had seen enough they both snuck back into the forest and to the cove where they were greeted by the two dragons who had been eagerly waiting for them.

"Hey I missed you to bud." Hiccup spoke to Toothless while Astrid petted Shiftwing.  
"He likes you!" Hiccup announced to her as Shiftwing picked Astrid up with his antennas.

"I like you to Shiftwing!" Astrid told the dragon as she hung upside down in the air. Astrid and Hiccup spent a few more minutes giving the dragons lots of attention; it wasn't until they heard a rustle in a nearby bush that they stopped.

"Be quiet you idiot!" Astrid and Hiccup turned towards the bush as a loud whisper could be heard from behind it.

"Oh I'm sorry! I had an itch." Someone else whispered.

"Tuff you could have waited." Hiccup listened to the whispers in shock. He told the two snarling dragons to stand back.

"Guys I think they know we're here now! What should we do?" Astrid rolled her eyes.

"You should come out!" She said sternly. Unfortunately she recognised those voices. It was Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Fishlegs. The four teenage Vikings slowly stepped out from behind the bush. They all looked at Astrid with fear, and all looked at Hiccup with uncertainty.

"What are you guys doing here?" Astrid snarled at her friends, if you could call them that. They looked sheepishly at the ground before they answered.

"Well, I was practicing my dragon-killing skills." Snotlout remarked, standing up tall and looking smug.

"Snotlout don't you have to actually have to have dragon-killing skills in order to practice them?" The twins laughed at Astrid's statement, and Hiccup chuckled slightly, but he was focusing on stopping his dragons from harming anyone.

"No we were out studying all the different plants." Fishlegs smiled at the excuse he had come up with.

"We were? But-"Tuffnut looked confused.

"But that's so boring." Ruffnut finished her brother's sentence.

"Yeah, and I thought we were just following Astrid and that weird boy." Tuffnut looked even more confused. Fishlegs and Snotlout simply face-palmed.

"Astrid, who is that weird boy you're with? He hasn't hurt you has he? I swear to Odin weird boy, if you hurt my girl I will-"Snotlout was cut off as he received a punch in the face by a very mad Astrid.

"I am so sorry about this." Astrid looked at Hiccup, she looked truly sorry and Hiccup could see it.

"It's okay… Well, I guess we need to change another four minds about dragons!"

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Please leave a review with thoughts and improvements.**

**See you later with the next the chapter :)**


	12. Showing Dragons

**Hi guys!**

**Here's the next chapter of my fanfic!**

**So here's Chapter 12 - Showing Dragons**

* * *

"Guys, no one move, there is a dragon behind them!" Tuffnut said as he Toothless made a loud growl, reminding everyone that he was there.

"Is that… a night fury?" Fishlegs didn't know whether to be excited or frightened. He simply looked wide-eyed at the beast who stood a few feet behind the weird boy.

"Don't worry Astrid I'll save you!" Snotlout ran towards Toothless, who opened out he wings at screeched at the oncoming threat. Snotlout immediately stopped in his tracks and ran back to the other teens.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you." Hiccup calmed Toothless down.

"Woah, it can talk." Ruffnut looked at him in shock. Astrid sighed.

"Okay, look, guys, meet Hiccup and his dragons Shiftwing and Toothless, and Hiccup, meet Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout." Astrid gestured to each Viking as she said their names. The four Vikings attempted to smile at Hiccup but were too busy keeping an eye on the night fury. Really, they wanted to attack the dragon, or run away, but Astrid wasn't doing any of those things and that was probably for a reason; they didn't want to anger her anymore.

"Wait, but there's only one dragon." Fishlegs stated looking at the night fury in confusion. Hiccup smirked and gestured behind them. They turned around as Shiftwing became visible; they screamed and ran closer to Astrid hoping she would protect them.

"My dragons aren't going to hurt you so long as you don't threaten to hurt them, or me." The teens didn't pay attention to Hiccup however as they were focused on the dragons. Hiccup sighed and made Toothless and Shiftwing go to the other side of the cove. The four Vikings relaxed but were staring at Hiccup in disbelief.

"Okay, no one can just tell a dragon what to do and have it listen! Especially someone who's called Hiccup and looks like that." Snotlout pointed to Hiccup who cowered away slightly.

"You know, dragons aren't the monstrous beasts you think they are. They only attack you because the red death makes them." Hiccup glared at Snotlout.

"The red death…. That sounds awesome!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Yeah, I bet it blows up stuff and causes death." Ruffnut agreed. Astrid sighed and walked over to Hiccup.

"We can make peace with the dragons. We can prove to you that dragons are nice. For a start, the night fury and changewing over there haven't harmed any of us yet!" Astrid crossed her arms and looked at the teens waiting for a response.

"Don't believe you."  
"Nope."  
"Never happening."  
"Not buying it." Was all the response she got. She looked at Hiccup for help.

"Trust us. Toothless, Shiftwing come here! Okay, just let me show you." Hiccup called for the dragons and they came over. He made sure the teens were watching before he went over to Toothless and started petting him. He then went over to Shiftwing and hopped onto his back; the Vikings gasped and watched in amazement as Shiftwing flew a lap of the cove with Hiccup on his back. They then landed and looked at the others. The four teens were stood with their jaws wide open in shock, while Astrid looked at them smugly.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid spent another hour with the teens, showing them the dragons. They all had a quick ride on Shiftwing and all played with Toothless while Hiccup told them where he was from and why he was there.

"We'd better get back, before anyone gets suspicious." Astrid explained to everyone. The other teens said goodbye to the dragons and Hiccup.

"Remember; please don't tell anyone about this, no one must know I'm here, at least not yet." Hiccup reminded them as he waved goodbye and watched them leave the cove.

"Alright, time for dinner, fire please Toothless." Toothless lit the fire and fire Hiccup cooked and ate his fish before going to bed.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please leave a review with thoughts and improvements!**

**See you later with the next chapter :)**


	13. The Kill Ring

**Hi guys!**

**I'm back with another chapter!**

**I am soooooo sorry it's been way longer than a day since I last updated but I had some trouble with my internet and I've been away with my family to make the most of my last couple of weeks on holiday before I start a new year at school!**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 13 - The Kill Ring:**

* * *

The following morning Hiccup woke up, had breakfast and went for a quick flight on Shiftwing before his Viking friends came.

"Good morning milady!" Hiccup said as Astrid walked into the cove. They both smiled at each as Toothless bounded over to Astrid to say hello.

"Hiccup! I see your dragons haven't eaten you yet." Snotlout entered the cove, closely followed by the other teens. Out of all kids, Snotlout was the most stubborn and didn't want to believe that peace could be made with the dragons; even after spending time with two dragons yesterday!

"Hey guys." Hiccup tried to sound happy that they had returned, but he had to admit, he didn't like Snotlout. The twins were okay and he liked Fishlegs, but he couldn't stand Snotlout. He had preferred it when it was just him and Astrid because, he really liked Astrid.

"Can we use your dragons to blow stuff up today?" Tuffnut asked Hiccup, Ruffnut nodded in agreement but Hiccup just rolled his eyes and shook his head, much to the twins' disappointment.

"I was thinking we should show Hiccup the kill ring, it's the only place he didn't see when we went to the village last." Astrid suggested to the others. Hiccup looked unsure and then worried.

"Kill ring? Is that where you kill…" Hiccup couldn't finish the sentence, he winced when Astrid nodded but he agreed to go.

So, the six teenagers made their way to the kill ring. Once they were there, they found a good hiding place where they could watch what was happening.

Hiccup couldn't bear to watch; in the kill ring Gobber and some other Vikings were forcing a changed Gronkle into a cage. Astrid watched guilty and turned to Hiccup. She saw how much pain the sight was causing him and held his hand for comfort. Hiccup looked surprised at first but smiled at Astrid and tightened his grip around her hand.

"How many dragons do have trapped in there?" Hiccup asked, his voice breaking with sadness.

"I think they captured a gronkle, monstrous nightmare and zippleback during the last raid." Astrid admitted sheepishly, Hiccup frowned, thinking.

"We're going to have to free them!" Hiccup stated, Astrid nodded in agreement but the other four teens looked at him in shock. Hiccup ignored them and continued explaining his plan.

"We can go tonight and let them out of their cages, and then I can train them!" Hiccup watched the kill ring closely, to see how the Vikings were tying the gronkle up.

"But, some of the chains need a key in order to be unlocked!" Astrid told Hiccup, she expected this to concern him but he looked completely fine with it.

"Oh I can just cut the chains with my sword." Hiccup smiled at the others' faces.

"How can a sword break chains?" Snotlout asked. Hiccup smiled and removed the sword hilt from his belt. He pressed a trigger and the sword blade came out, it then set on fire. The teens looked in amazement as Hiccup then put the sword away.

"I want one!" Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, just imagine how much destruction we could cause with that!" Ruffnut explained and she smiled at her brother. Fishlegs meanwhile was deep in thought until he suddenly realised it.

"Is that sword covered in monstrous nightmare saliva?" Fishlegs looked curiously at Hiccup who smiled and nodded. Snotlout gave Fishlegs a very judging look before walking away.

"I'm bored, let's go!" Snotlout explained and he led the way back to the cove, except he got lost half way there so Hiccup and Astrid took over.

Once they were at the cove they played with the dragons before organising the final plan for the rescue mission that night.

"Okay, so I'll see you guys tonight! Remember, no one can hear you leave." Hiccup told the teens as they left, Astrid waited behind.

"I'm sorry about all this. If I hadn't of shot Toothless down, you wouldn't be in this mess." Astrid looked Hiccup in eye.

"What, no! Don't be sorry. I'm glad you did, if you didn't I wouldn't have met Toothless and… and I wouldn't have met you!" Hiccup smiled at Astrid. Who smiled and relaxed a bit.

"Well I guess I'll see you tonight." Astrid leaned into Hiccup and kissed him on the cheek as she said goodbye and left. Hiccup simply stood, smiling until he noticed his dragons staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" Hiccup laughed before walking towards his dragons to prepare for the rescue.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please leave a review with thoughts and improvements.**

**I'm afraid I'm probably not going to be able to update everyday now! I'm going to be busy most days this next fortnight and then I'll have school and a load of homework :( But I'll try to upload as often as I can!**

**So I'll seen you asap with a new chapter! :)**


	14. Dragon Rescue

**Hi Guys!**

**Here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long!**

**But here's Chapter 14 - Dragon Rescue:**

* * *

"Okay, it's time. You guys need to stay here; I'll be back and hopefully with the dragons from the kill ring. Stay here." Hiccup smiled at his dragons as he left the cove and headed towards the kill ring.

Once Hiccup got to the kill ring he found the other teens waiting outside for him, he explained the plan to them once again before proceeding. The twins quietly opened the gate to the ring before everyone entered. Snotlout then closed the gate and tried to stand next to Astrid but she walked away as soon as he got close.

"Ready?" Hiccup asked the Vikings, they all looked nervous, except Astrid, who gave an encouraging smile to Hiccup. The teens doubtfully nodded as Hiccup took Inferno out of his belt and made the fiery blade come out of the hilt.

"Okay, we'll start with the Gronkle. Fishlegs?" Hiccup looked over at Fishlegs who was now shaking uncontrollably with fear. He stayed rooted to the spot until Astrid nudged him forward. He went and stood next Hiccup.

"Remember what I told you, if you're relaxed, the dragon's relaxed." Hiccup reminded Fishlegs as he cut the chains that held the doors to the first cage closed. They sprang open and a Gronkle slowly hobbled out, having just woken up. The gronkle's eyes were immediately drawn to the large Viking boy in a large fur tunic and tiny Viking helmet. Fishlegs whimpered slightly as the dragon approached him but bravely held his hand out and closed his eyes. The gronkle looked at Fishlegs curiously for a while until he decided he could trust this boy and he bowed his head into the boy's hand. Fishlegs flinched but soon smiled as he realised he had gained the trust of a dragon.

"Excellent Fishlegs, well done. Take the gronkle over to the other end of the ring and keep it calm. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you're up." Hiccup pointed Fishlegs towards the end of the ring and gestured the twins over who banged heads and stumbled towards Hiccup.

Hiccup then freed the zippleback and the twins earned its trust. They lead the zippleback over to Fishlegs who was scratching the stomach of his Gronkle.

"Brilliant. Finally, we have the monstrous nightmare… Snotlout, you're turn." Hiccup prepared his sword, ready to free the dragon as Snotlout came and stood next to him.

"Now, the monstrous nightmare, will be slightly harder to deal with, I'm going to have to gain its interest with my sword, and once it's calm you can take over." Snotlout nodded and gulped as Hiccup cut the chains. The monstrous nightmare burst out and looked around. Luckily it hadn't set itself on fire, so it shouldn't have gained the rest of the village's attention.

Hiccup began moving his sword in the air, the fire left a small trail of smoke which showed where it had been. The monstrous nightmare soon noticed this and turned to watch the flaming sword, mesmerised. It soon walked over to Hiccup who whispered calming words to it; he then grabbed Snotlout's hand and placed it on the dragon's snout. Snotlout gasped as the nightmare looked at him with eyes that showed trust, and he felt what it was like to bond with a dragon.

"Alright, that's all the dragons! Now, we just have to get them back to the cove without waking the rest of the village. I suggest that we fly them back." Hiccup whispered happily. The teens looked unsure to start with but soon turned to their dragons, who had bowed their heads down, and clambered onto their backs. Hiccup sat behind Snotlout on his nightmare, and Astrid, who had been watching the whole thing, amazed at how the dragons had behaved, went and sat behind Fishlegs. The teens already had some experience flying Shiftwing and so it didn't take them long to master flying their new dragons. The only trouble they had was when the twins forgot they were riding the same dragon and began arguing. Eventually, they safely made it back to the cove where they were greeted by a relieved Shiftwing and Toothless who were glad nothing went wrong.

"That went a lot better than I thought." Hiccup exclaimed as he jumped off of the nightmare, only to be pounced on by two other dragons who were very happy to see him.

"Yes, hello Shiftwing and Toothless, I'm glad to see you guys again to. Okay, it's getting hard to breathe now, please get off!" Toothless and Shiftwing jumped off of Hiccup who sat up gasping for breath while the other teens laughed at him.

"That was amazing; I can't believe the dragons actually trusted us!" Fishlegs said as he petted his gronkle.

"I have to admit, you guys were pretty good with those dragons." Astrid admitted as she looked around at all the happy teens, her eyes meeting Hiccups. They both looked down sheepishly.

"Why thank you babe. I have to say, I think I did the best, I mean, come on, I tamed the monstrous nightmare; the most deadly dragon there!" Snotlout boasted, the teens rolled their eyes as Astrid chucked a rock which hit Snotlout in the chest and he fell back.

"I still think the plan would have worked better if we had blown everything up." Tuffnut said while still laughing at Snotlout. Ruffnut nodded in agreement but Hiccup sighed and turned to Astrid.

"You should probably get back. The dragons can stay here, I'll look after them. I don't think you should come back here tomorrow; the village will be worked up about who freed the dragons and if you guys suddenly disappear for the afternoon they might get suspicious. So, I'll see you the next day." Hiccup explained, the teens agreed and said goodbye to their dragons before leaving. Once again however, Astrid stayed behind and waited until the others were long gone before talking to Hiccup.

"That was amazing what you did today." Astrid smiled at Hiccup who smiled back.

"Thanks." Hiccup looked over at the dragons who were all playing about in the lake, he smile until he suddenly felt Astrid's arms wrap around him in a hug and her lips kiss his.

Astrid pulled away and smiled sheepishly at Hiccup before running off back to the village. Hiccup smiled as he watched her leave, he then made his way to the dragons so that he could earn their trust some more.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please leave a review with thoughts and improvements.**

**Will try to update as soon as I can,**

**see you next time :)**


	15. Stoick's Son

**Hi guys,**

**here is the next chapter of Both lost in the clouds,**

**unfortunately****, it is less than a week until school starts again, and once it does I won't be able to update too frequently!**

**But until then, here's chapter 15 - Stoick's Son**

* * *

Astrid awoke the next morning to the sound of Vikings shouting and yelling. She smirked as she got out of bed and put her armour on, the Vikings were very angry that the dragons had escaped. Once Astrid was ready she went outside to find almost all the Berkians who were currently still on the island, yelling at Gobber who was trying to calm them all down.

"Everyone be quiet! We can't do anything about the missing dragons except look for clues as to how they escaped and catch new dragons the next time we have a raid!" Gobber shouted at everyone, the Vikings soon began to quiet down until you could only hear a few murmurs amongst the crowd.

"Thank you, now, from what we have found so far, the dragons were freed by someone. The chains holding the gates to their cages locked have been broken in order to aid the dragons' escape." The murmurs grew louder as people whispered to each other about what Gobber had said. Astrid walked behind the large mob of Vikings until she saw the other teen Vikings and went to join them.

"Hey there gorgeous." Snotlout smiled at Astrid as she walked over to them, she just pushed him off the rock he was sat on.

"Oh hey Astrid, do you think the village are taking the loss of dragons well? Cause I think they are, I've never seen them so angry!" Tuffnut exclaimed as Astrid joined them.

"Yeah, they're so angry that if they found out that we were the ones who freed the dragons, they'd probably kill us… by tearing all our limbs off one by one!" Ruffnut explained as she watched the angry mob like it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen!

"That would be so awesome!" Tuffnut admitted as he watched the angry mob intimately. Fishlegs however, cowered down at their suggestions.

"Don't worry Astrid, if they find out it was us, they'd have to go through me before they could get to you." Snotlout flirted with Astrid as he clambered back onto the rock, but as soon as he sat down Astrid punched him off again.

"Be quiet guys, we can't have them finding out it was us, for our sake and Hiccup's." Astrid explained to the teens. No one really listened though because the twins were watching the angry mob with far too much interest, Snotlout was trying to recover having been punched of the rock twice and Fishlegs was deep in thought.

"Now, now, we can't randomly accuse someone. You should all get back to whatever it is you do and when the chief returns we'll see what he has to say about this." Gobber yelled over the shouts from the angry mob who were all making random accusations as to who had freed the dragons. After everyone eventually quieted down, they began to disperse, going back to their homes and workplaces. The teens stopped what they were doing to listen to Gobber but once he had finished, Snotlout went back to climbing onto the rock, Fishlegs continued to think again and the twins sat looking utterly disappointed that the angry mob had left and so began fighting over who the angry mob would have killed first if they had been caught. Astrid rolled her eyes at the twins before looking at Fishlegs curiously.

"Fishlegs. What are you thinking about?" Astrid snapped the boy back to reality who stumbled at the sudden shock of his name being said.

"Oh, I was just thinking about Hiccup… I mean, his name… it sounds familiar, I know I've heard it before..." Fishlegs looked curiously at Astrid who knew exactly what he meant.

"That's what I thought when he first told me his name, but I don't know where I've heard it from." Astrid also fell into deep thought as she questioned the boy's name.

"Oh, Hiccup was the name of my younger cousin." Snotlout stated as he overheard their conversation, he got down from the rock and leant against it, looking smug.

"Wait, you knew that Hiccup was the name of the chief's son, yet you didn't think to tell us!?" Astrid snapped at Snotlout who simply nodded and continued to look smug, but the smirk left his face as Astrid punched him once more and he fell to the ground again.

"The chief's son… oh yeah! Stoick's son and wife were taken and eaten by a dragon 15 years ago; only a few days after his son had been born… it's probably just a coincidence though." Fishlegs reminded Astrid of the story.

"Right…" Without another word, Astrid ran back to her house and into her room where she stood looking out of the window, which overlooked the forest Hiccup was hiding in.

Astrid thought about what Fishlegs had said, it probably was just a coincidence. However, the more Astrid thought about it, the more it made sense: Hiccup and his mum had been taken by a dragon 15 years ago; Hiccup who was hiding in the forest, had told Astrid that he lives with his mum and that he's 15 years old.

Astrid had been thinking for a good ten minutes when she was snapped back to reality as she heard Vikings shouting. She went back outside and over to the other teens who were still in the same place they were before she left.

"What's happening?" Astrid asked Fishlegs.

"Stoick and the other Vikings have come back from their hunt for the nest." Fishlegs explained as Berkians ran past them and towards the docks.

"WHAT!" The teens could hear Stoick shout from where they were, Gobber must have told him about the dragons. Astrid watched as Stoick and Gobber walked back to the village from the docks; they were both having a serious conversation. Once they finished their talk, they waited for everyone to get back from the docks until Stoick made an announcement to everyone.

"Unfortunately we come back from our trip with bad news, we were unable to find the nest. However, I have been informed that this isn't our biggest worry at the moment because the dragons who were being held captive have escaped! I don't want anyone to worry about this, I will have some of our finest men look into how they escaped and who could have helped them, until then, I want everyone to continue with their lives like normal!" And with that, Stoick walked back to his house while the village continued to live their lives like nothing had happened.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Please leave a review with thoughts and improvements.**

**I will try and get one more chapter written and uploaded before I go back to school.**

**See you then :)**


	16. Split Secrecy

**Hi guys!**

**I'm back with another chapter. I'm so sorry it has been agessss since I last updated, school is killing me! Seriosuly though, I got 8 pieces of homework in the first three days of the year! And yesturday I got 4 pieces and it was only the first day of the week! Whyyy do they do this to us?!**

**Anyway, sorry again,**

**But here's Chapter 16 - Split Secrecy **

* * *

"Hey, Hiccup!" Astrid called out as she walked along the cove towards the young boy and his dragons. It was the following day and although the village had generally calmed down about the missing dragons, Stoick still had all his best men trying to put together their disappearance. Meanwhile Hiccup, who was stroking Toothless, abruptly turned around and smiled as he saw her coming towards him.

"Well, good morning milady." Hiccup waited for Astrid to reach him while the dragons wasted no time in greeting their friend. After being licked to death, Astrid finally made it to Hiccup and dropped a satchel in front of him.

"Here's lunch, I'm the only one here today, the others are helping out around the village since Stoick and the rest of the tribe returned from their hunt. I was wondering if you wanted to come and watch the village again. We'll stay on the outskirts, it'll be fine." Astrid also plonked a large fish-filled basket on the ground, as she spoke she had to push the dragons away so that they wouldn't eat lunch too early.

"Well, maybe. And thanks for the lunch but, um, how did the village deal with the sudden loss of dragons?" Hiccup smirked and raised an eyebrow at Astrid who gave a slight chuckle before answering.

"Not very well. You should have heard all their ranting!" Astrid continued to pet Shiftwing while she spoke.

"Oh I did. I could hear them from all the way out here! You say the chief is back? What is he doing about it?" Hiccup pet Toothless while trying to find out more about his father.

"Stoick has all his best men trying to work out what happened. But I'll tell you about this once we're in the air because I really want to go flying… please!" Astrid had realised the previous day, having not been able to see Hiccup, how much she loved flying.

Hiccup laughed at Astrid's desperation and nodded; so the two teens hopped onto Shiftwing and took into the skies.

While flying, Astrid told Hiccup more about how the village dealt with the missing dragons before suggesting to that Hiccup own up to the chief.

"Wait what! No way am I telling him." Hiccup suddenly realised what Astrid was suggesting as they flew through a thick, white cloud.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you can change his mind about dragons. And if the dragons are on your side then he won't try to hurt you or them. He's not stupid you know!" Astrid squeezed tighter around Hiccup's waist, hoping it would help convince him. He looked down at the clouds below them, his face showed mixed emotions: Thought, worry, guilt and confusion. This made Astrid break, she knew he was hiding something and she couldn't keep her suspicions contained anymore.

"Okay, I know something is bugging you, you're hiding something, there's something about yourself that you haven't told us and I want to know what it is!" Astrid narrowed her eyes. Hiccup looked down sheepishly before instructing Shiftwing to head back to the cove. He sat awkwardly in silence for the rest of the flight; Astrid eyeing him suspiciously, and it weren't until his feet were safely on the ground when he started to talk.

"Ok you got me, this isn't the first time I've been here and the last time I, I came I um, I stole some… some fish…" Hiccup mentally kicked himself as he walked over to Toothless who wanted some attention.

"You are a terrible liar Hiccup." Astrid crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Hiccup turned to face her; he tried to keep a small smirk on his face.

"Well thank you milady, I try my best." He started to lightly chuckle, hoping Astrid would join in but she looked even more annoyed and raised her eyebrow higher. Once Hiccup saw this he instantly stopped laughing and the smirk vanished from his face.

"Ok, ok just promise not to tell anyone, I don't want the other teens knowing." Hiccup looked at Astrid hopefully as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I won't, promise." Astrid relaxed and sat on a boulder waiting for Hiccup to reveal what he was hiding.

"Ok, um, have you heard about how the chief, um Stoick's wife and son were taken from him by a dragon 15 years ago? Well, I'm… I'm his son…" Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck again as he looked down at the ground sheepishly. Astrid sat in shock, trying to get to grip with what he had said, once it had sunk in, she jumped off the boulder and hugged him.

"I had a slight suspicion that was what you were hiding, you cringed every time I mentioned him and well, you're name's Hiccup so… and you live with just your mother. Talking about your mother isn't she going to be worried? You've been away for quite a while now." Astrid suddenly remembered about Hiccup's mum who would be back at the nest wondering where her son was. Astrid pulled away from the hug and smiled at Hiccup who looked slightly uneasy.

"She probably is, she might even be flying to Berk right now, but I can't leave Toothless. Aren't you mad I didn't tell you about Stoick sooner or anything?" Hiccup looked curiously at Astrid. Astrid responded by punching him in the arm.

"That's for keeping the secret." She then leaned in and kissed Hiccup on the lips, they continued to kiss for who knows how long.

"That's for everything else… now let' go watch the village." Without giving Hiccup any time to regain his composure, she grabbed his arm and ran to the exit of the cove.

* * *

**That was chapter 16! What'd you think?**

**I will try to upload as soon as I can but I'm doing so much at the moment, like as well as homework we're starting school play rehearsals (We're doing We will rock you!) and I'm audition for rock challenge and I'm doing the duke of Edinburgh award and just so much stuff is happening! So sorry guys, I will try to find the time to write and upload!**

**See you next time :)**


	17. The Traitor

**Hi guys!  
**

**I'm back! I am so so so so so sooooo sorry it has been way too long since I last updated! But I can explain:  
**

**Ok, so my laptop basically died a few months ago and I've been having to use my Mum's one to write my story but her charger broke and eventually her laptop died to. Then when my Dad finally fixed it my school decided to give me like 5 pieces of homework every single day and because I'm doing my GCSEs I have to spend at least 1hour 40mins on each piece so I have been way to busy! When my homework finally died down a bit it was my birthday (24th September) so I was busy doing things for that. But for my birthday I got a new laptop and just any laptop, a MACBOOK, yes a macbook! But then Microsoft word which I use for my stories wouldn't work on it until I finally got it working last week and now I've finally found time to update! **

**So that was my incredibly long reason as to why I haven't updated in ages, and again, I am soooo sorry!  
But I'm going to try and keep on top of my homework so that I can update more frequently.  
Anyway, enough of that...**

**Here's the next chapter: Chapter 17 - The Traitor**

* * *

"Astrid I really don't think this is a good idea!" Hiccup warned Astrid as she dragged him behind a building in the village. Now that the chief and his warriors were back, the village was very busy; which increased the chances of being found.

"Hiccup it'll be fine, we'll just stay here, no one comes back here! Hey look it's your Dad!" Astrid tried to comfort the incredibly nervous Hiccup until she saw Stoick walk through the village plaza. Hiccup rolled his eyes and let out a light chuckle as he watched his father walk along with Gobber.

"You really don't need to keep saying that, just call him Stoick, I'm not ready to accept him as my father… I barely know him." Hiccup looked at Astrid with an expression that told her he was serious, so she gave a slight nod and the two teens continued to watch the Berkians throughout the village.

* * *

Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins were walking through town when they saw a blur of yellow and brown whiz past them and behind a nearby building. Snotlout started edging towards it until he heard harsh whispers behind, he instantly recognised the voices of Astrid and Hiccup. He backed up towards the teens as they looked at him curiously.

"It's Astrid and Hiccup!" Snotlout told the others and nodded. Snotlout looked around thoughtfully until he saw Stoick walk past.

"Chief! Chief!" Snotlout ran after the chief, this was his chance to show what a great Viking he was.

"Huh, oh Snotlout… what is it my boy?" Stoick looked around at all the Vikings watching as they had heard Snotlout yell.

"Ok, this is going to sound crazy, and you might not believe me, but, but there is a trespasser here on Berk and, he's friends with the dragons! He rides them!" Snotlout looked up at Stoick hopefully. Stoick looked startled for a second but eventually it sunk in. He lowered his voice.

"What? Where can I find him, who else knows about this… this traitor?" Stoick knelt down in front of Snotlout so that only he could hear his queries.

"He tried befriending all us teens. He's behind that building eight now with Astrid!" Snotlout pointed to the building he had heard Astrid and Hiccup talking behind and prayed that Astrid wouldn't get into trouble for this. Stoick nodded and made his way round said building. He came up behind the two teens who were unaware of his presence. One of the teens were Astrid; the other was a very scrawny boy who he guessed was the boy who had sided with Berk's enemies, which ultimately made him an enemy. After studying the strange boy Stoick decided to make his presence known; he cleared his throat and waited to see their reactions.

Astrid froze in horror as she heard the chief clear his throat behind her; she slowly turned to find him watching her with pure rage.

"Um, hi… Chief..." Astrid tried to sound cheerful but she couldn't stop her voice from trembling. Meanwhile Hiccup was stood, frozen in fear. He had heard the cough, which he knew, was not one of the teens, but as soon as Astrid said Chief he realised he was going to have to own up to everything.

After there had been a few seconds of silence, Hiccup built up the confidence to turn around and his face his Dad. He looked up sheepishly at the large Viking.

Stoick could only feel rage as the traitor turned around; he looked about the same age as Astrid and looked awfully familiar. Stoick shook his head to rid of the idea, it was only a coincidence he looked like she had, either way, he was going to be punished greatly. Without another word, Stoick pushed the two teens out into the middle of the plaza where the other Berkians stood in confusion as to who this boy was. Astrid scurried over to the other teens and when she saw the smug look plastered across Snotlout's face, she punched him hard in the stomach before turning back to watch Hiccup and Stoick, satisfied as Snotlout doubled over in pain.

"Who are you and is it true that you are friends with the dragons, our enemies?" Stoick's voice boomed through the village as people gasped at what they heard. Hiccup cowered back a bit full of fear. He had sided with this tribe's enemy.

Stoick stood impatiently waiting for the petrified boy to answer. But was shocked as he heard the worried cries of nearby Vikings as a loud roar could be heard from the distance. He turned around to see a large, four-winged dragon flying towards the village.

* * *

**So that was chapter 17! What'd you think?**

**Please leave a review with thoughts and improvements.**

**Again I'm sorry it's been so long. I will make sure I update at least once a fortnight, I know that doesn't sound that much but the amount of homework I get is insane!**

**See you next time :)**


	18. Home

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back with another chapter! Sorry it's been awhile and my writing is really bad but I have my mock exams in 3 weeks and I've been kinda stressing and getting a million pieces of homework and just school basically. But thank you sooo much for all the ****favourites and follows! I never expected my story to do so well, especially since its my first ever fanfic! And I lover reading all your reviews so please keep sending them :)**

**Anyway, so here's Chapter 18 - Home**

* * *

Stoick turned back to the strange boy who now gave a slight smirk. This really angered Stoick. He grabbed the boys arm and dragged him along with him as he got everyone's' attention.

"Everyone, stand your positions, don't attack until I say!" Stoick shouted across the large crowd of villagers who instantly got to work.

"You're staying with me." Stoick practically growled at the traitor as he watched the dragon fly closer and closer.

"Scared of a single dragon are we?" Hiccup joked as he winced at how hard Stoick was gripping his arm. This greatly angered Stoick but he was too focused on the incoming dragon to react in any way.

The dragon was soon above Berk and Stoick's eyes widened as he noticed a figure stood on top of the foul beast. It looked like a human but in some sort of armour and a mask resembling a kind of dragonhead. Stoick had never seen such a strange sight, but he soon remembered how Snotlout had explained how the strange boy on their island rode dragons, Stoick assumed that the boy and whoever it was on top of the dragon, knew each other.

The strange being on top of the dragon didn't seem prepared for a fight and the dragon made no attempt at attacking the village; so Stoick ordered the Berkians to stand down, just as the Dragon landed and the masked human jumped off.

"I'm here for my son. Let him go." The dragon rider pointed their staff towards the boy being held firmly by Stoick. Stoick could tell that the dragon rider was female but her voice was slightly muffled by the mask.

"Who are you and what are you doing with that foul beast?" Stoick questioned the stranger; tightening his grip around the boy who was struggling to get free.

"Dragons are not foul beasts, you Vikings are, killing them. They don't want to raid you. They are forced to, they're innocent creatures. You Vikings are just too stubborn to notice!" The dragon rider exclaimed, receiving many gasps.

"She has a point. You guys are stubborn!" Hiccup quietly murmured, but Stoick had heard him and gave the boy a large scowl before turning his attention back to the dragon rider.

"Let my son go and I we will leave you never to return." The dragon rider edged towards Stoick and as she did so, some surrounding Vikings readied their weapons again, although she did not seem fazed.

"Tell me who you are!" Stoick was not going to give in anytime soon, even if they did leave, it was unnerving to think that there were people out there who could control dragons.

"Let him go!" The dragon rider rose her staff in annoyance but one of the closer Viking spectators saw this as a fret, and so Spitelout released his spear towards the masked stranger.

"Argh!" The flying spear took the dragon rider by surprise as it hit her. Luckily her armour protected her but she was pushed back and her mask was knocked off…

"V…Valka?!" There were many gasps as Stoick stuttered the name of the now un-masked dragon rider, who looked sheepishly at Stoick and then down at the ground.

"Stoick." Was all Valka could say. Meanwhile, Stoick had completely forgotten about the boy who he released his grip on as he walked over to his wife and cupped his hands on her chin to lift her face.

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you." And on this one occasion, Stoick actually cried; although it was only in the form of a single tear rolling down his cheek. Stoick and Valka stared intently at each other, both of their eyes brimmed with tears.

"I'm sorry. I should have come back, I shouldn't have stayed away, I..." Valka started.

"Hush, its ok, you're here now and that's all that matters." Stoick gave his wife a weak smile as she leaned her head on his chest. They're sweet moment, however, was interrupted by a small cough from behind Stoick. Stoick turned to see the strange boy stood awkwardly watching them, and that's when all the pieces fell in place for Stoick. Valka had come back for her son; so…

"Hiccup?" Stoick stared at his son in awe, he could see how much he resembled his mother now.

"Hey." Hiccup gave a faint smile to Stoick who walked over and hugged him.

"My boy. You're my son, Hiccup!" Stoick murmured so that only Hiccup could hear, and these words made Hiccup feel safe and comforted; and as he returned the hug it all sunk in: he was home.

* * *

**And that was Chapter 18, what did you think?!**

**Please leave a review with thoughts and improvements!**

**See you guys next time :) **


End file.
